Sailor Moon Naruto Style
by bored spitless
Summary: The guys lose a bet to the girls and now they have to pay the price. don't know when more will come.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this one came from a picture. I saw it and I knew I had to write a story for it. It will get funnier. And also, this is very vague. I don't feel like making people say certain things. So you get to decide. Whoever, whatever, I don't care. Reader's choice. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"No!!"

"Yes!!!"

"Why?"

"Because it'd be funny as hell."

"No it wouldn't."

"Yes it would."

"Fine. But if we win, what do we get?"

"Anything you want."

The guys exchanged glances. They got into a huddle.

A minute later…

"If we win, we get to see you girls naked."

The girl's jaws dropped. "Fine."

Al the girls turned and looked at Hinata, surprised **she'd** agree.

"This will be good."

"Also, our prize, you have to wear for a week."

"Fine."

"Let's go. The first one to find Ibiki wins."

Kiba smiled. This would be easy for them.

"And you have to get him to leave with you to our designated spot."

"Deal."

Everyone shake hands and go off in search of Ibiki.

4 hours later…

"How did you find him before us?! We had byakugan and Kiba's nose. What the hell?!"

Tenten stepped up first. "Because we cheated. We-"

"-already knew where Ibiki was. He-"

"-was at the only place he'd ever go."

"He was at the –"

"-torture rooms."

"Then how'd you get him here?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, he is a guy."

"It's not that hard to get a guy to follow us."

"Especially with Hinata here."

Said girl blushed, bright red.

Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shino, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kiba looked at each other, terrified. Their bet sucked. Their punishment sucked even more.

Temari grinned evilly. "It'll be fun seeing you guys dressed up like Sailor Moon."

Lee shouted, "I want to be Jupiter."

**Hehe. The guys get to be dressed up as Sailor Moon. I'm so mean. Anyways, review, fav comment, stuff. Gracias. (Thanks so much.)**


	2. look at them all dressed up

**Ok. Here's chapter 2. I have no clue what will happen here. I think this one is just explanation. Explain what they look like and all. I'll later on, refer to them as the girl they are. Well, know I had no plan going in so if this is bologna then go with it. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE PICTURE THIS IDEA SPOUTED FROM.**

**Also because, I'm excited, I saw Twilight again!! Still an awesome movie. Anyways, on with the show.**

Kiba peered over the curtain of the changing room. He was the spokesperson for all the guys.

"We're not coming out."

Temari's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes you are. We won the bet and that's what we wanted so get out here."

Neji appeared next to him. "No."

Ino walked up next to Temari. "Now."

Gaara appeared next. "I will kill you if you force us to go out."

Temari smiled evilly and yanked the curtain back. She yanked the three spokespeople out into the clearing and continued on back were she pushed the others out as well. Luckily for her and them, they were all dressed in their costumes.

Lee was Jupiter, Gaara was Saturn, Sasuke was Pluto, Neji was Mars, Shino was Mercury, Kiba was Neptune, and Naruto was Sailor Moon.

They were wearing skirts and bows and they looked so pretty!!!

Lee was in a green skirt and a blouse that had green sleeves. Also there were pinkish bows on the front and back. Gaara was in an orange skirt and they had blue bows. Again, in the font and back. Sasuke was in a lightish blue skirt that had baby blue bows on it. Neji was in a red skirt that had purple bows. Shino was in dark blue skirt and yellow bows. Kiba was in a dark green skirt and dark blue bows. Naruto was in a blue skirt with red bows.

Also, did I mention the bows were right above the guy's asses and dead center of their pecks? I don't think I did. Also they wore chokers that matched their outfits. And headbands that v-ed down.

Kiba turned to Gaara and asked, "Why does your sister have so many Sailor Moon costumes?"

"I don't really know. I think it was for Shikamaru but he didn't like or something. I don't really know anymore."

Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Sakura and some random chick (1) threw in were standing around looking at them. They were also trying not to laugh at them. They weren't doing so well.

Naruto asked no one in particular, "Does any one else feel a draft?"

All the boys said, "Yes."

Hinata broke first. She busted up laughing and had to lean on Tenten for support.

Neji turned away, not wanting to be embarrassed but actually was.

When Neji turned around, he'd looked like a girl from the back. Tenten busted up laughing and fell to the ground, taking Hinata with her.

"Yo Kiba."

"What?" Kiba asked exasperated.

"Nice legs."

His fist and faced clenched showing his anger.

Lee was the most relaxed. He didn't seem to notice he was in a skirt and he apparently forgot that his boxers couldn't fit underneath the skirt because he got down on one knee, stuck out his thumb and showed a brilliantly white smile.

"Oh my eyes!!!"

"Lee!!! You're in a skirt!!!"

"Lee!! Stand up man!!! You're flashing everyone your goods!!!"

"Wow Lee. Didn't think you'd find anything more revealing than your jumpsuit but I see I was wrong."

"Temari! Stop looking at his goods!!"

"Well if he's flashing it."

Lee righted himself and his face blushed red.

"Wow Lee. We now have a lot more dirt on you. Even more than the pictures we'll take soon."

"Pictures? What pictures?"

"Oh you didn't know? That's right, we came up with this last night. We're being nice so we decided to take pictures of you so this way you guys can hang out here in the forest and not run around and stuff."

"Seriously?"

"Of course."

"Fine then. Take the pictures and leave."

Sakura pulled a camera from her pocket and snapped a dozen or so pictures of them. Some posed, some not. In the end, they looked good.

"So we don't have to go out there? We can just stay here?"

"No."

"What?! You said-"

"It's called a lie. Now get out there and meet your public."

The girls pushed the guys out of the clearing and into the main village. On market day.

_(1)= some one random. You decide what they look like, what they sound like, the whole shebam._

**Oh I'm mean. Poor guys. Also you should check out the picture. It will show you the actual inspiration. I know I should give you the address but at least this way, I get reviews. (Reviews make my world go round.) So go forth and Review. Yeah don't say that again. Anyways, now time for you to review, comment, rate, all that goodness. So yeah. I'll let you get to that. Have fun. Gracias for reading. (thanks for reading.) Bye now. Adios. Come back soon.**


	3. go away you perverts

**Here's chapter 3. Hopefully it's as good as the other 2. Now on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

The guys stood very close together. Their day sucked so badly.

Suddenly, a very familiar face, well mask, showed up.

"Howdy girls. Are you new here? Let me personally show you around." He gave them an eye crinkle.

"Kakashi. We're not new her. We've lived here forever."

His eye stopped crinkling. "Oh. HI Naruto. Who else is in drag with you?"

"Shino, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and lee. You know. The mainly men."

"Not anymore."

"Shut up Kakashi."

"Hey Sasuke, I bet you could beat Itachi now."

Sasuke glared at him.

"And Shino. I'm getting blinded over here. You're too freakin' white. Go get tan or something. And you have a nose? I'm surprised."

"Kakashi. You do know we're not happy, right? And you do know that we are still ninjas, right? Well, what is an unhappy ninja in a skirt?"

"Kurani?"

"Kakashi! Shut up. I mean what is a ninja man in a skirt?"

"Gay? A drag queen? In the closet yet not?"

"Very angry ninjas. And don't forget Ninjas are very, very dangerous."

"Yeah but how dangerous can you guys be when you're in skirts? Also, are you wearing boxers or girls undies?"

"Kakashi, you dirty pervert."

"Don't even go there."

"We've got nothing under there."

"We've been flashed once."

"Lee needs to stay standing at all times."

"What will Guy sensei say?"

"Oh God. I'm so screwed. That man loves to mess with me."

Kakashi looked off into space for a moment. He started shaking his head. "No. No, he'd join in a skirt. He's a very shy cross dresser."

"Are you serious?"

"I have pictures."

"You mean that very hairy woman you showed us that one time."

"Yup. You remember it Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Righto." Kakashi hears something behind him. He looks over his shoulder at a large white ball coming toward them. "You guys might want to split up. Jiraya's on his way and y'all are in skirts. You know it's not going to end well." He looks behind him again and says, "I have to go now. Iruka's pissed at me and I don't want die yet. Se ya."

Kakashi poofed out of there, right before Jiraya saw them.

He's running by. He looks to his right and sees them, mistakes them for girls and comically slows down to investigate. "Hello ladi-"

"We're boys."

"Okay. Why in drag?"

"We lost a bet."

Jiaray's eyebrows went up. "Aw. To the girls again?"

"Who else?"

"I thought we learned from the last time to never bet the girls."

"They said we could have whatever we wanted."

"We want to see them naked."

Jiraya sniffled as his eyes watered. "Young perverts after my own heart."

"Ok. Anyways, since we don't learn, we're here."

"Just to let you know, you guys don't look bad for being guys. Besides Kiba. You have nice legs."

"What the hell?! You're the second person to tell me that. Stop looking at my legs."

"Sorry. They're just very feminine."

Everyone turns and face Kiba. They look at his legs. He unsuccessfully tries to hide his legs.

"Stop!!!" His voice goes very shrill.

"You know, they're right. You do have nice legs Kiba."

"Shut up! I do not."

"They are very feminine."

"No they're not!! They're manly!!"

"Kiba, it's a good thing. Now, you can-"

"No! Whatever you're gonna say, no!!!"

"Kiba stop being a baby!!"

"Then stop talking about my legs."

"Hey you know, I wonder something."

"Whhaattt??" Every one asks suspiciously.

Jiraya smiles wickedly and yanks Gaara's skirt up.

"Stop it you pervert!!"

"I didn't know you liked little boys!!!"

"At least that didn't happen to me."

"Not again!! We already saw Lee's junk. Now we saw Gaara's? Who's next?"

"You just jinxed yourself."

"That's not a youthful thing to say."

"Why did you do that pervert?"

"I told you. I was wondering something."

"What were you wondering that you just **had** to look up my skirt?"

"I wondered if all redheads had red pubes too."

"Oh no you did not just go there."

"Dirty pervert, leave us alone."

"Why would you even think that? No I don't want to know."

"Naruto, you better watch out, he may want to look up your skirt too."

"Run Naruto!! It's too late for Gaara!! You can save yourself!!"

"Oh shut up all of you!! It's just that I recently slept with a redhead and-"

"How much did that cost you?"

"Shut up. Anyways, I slept with her, free of charge-"

"She must have felt bad for you."

Jiraya shot Naruto a glare. "As I've been trying to say, I slept with her and her pubes were brown. I asked her about it and she said she didn't know what happened there."

"You do know she was lying right? She probably just dyed her hair and forgot about it."

"I'm leaving."

"Bye Gaara! See you later."

"I have to go."

"You do know you can't hide out right Shino?"

"I wouldn't go home even if I wanted too. My dad's there. I don't want him to se me like this. Awkward enough."

Kiba nodded. Shino's dad was weird and would indeed make fun of him.

Lee shouted, "I must train with Lee-sensei now!!"

"Ok just keep your feet firmly on the ground. I don' think Ten-ten would like you flashing her."

"You have to come too you know."

"Aw crap I do. Fine. See you guys."

Iruka popped dup. "Have you guys seen Kakashi? He left his book on my desk and all the kids saw it and wanted to know what it was."

"Which book?"

"What book you think?"

"Oh."

"Yup."

A random person shouts, "Yo honey, nice legs."

"God dammit!!!! Will people stop looking at my legs?!?!?!"

"No."

"Shut up pervert."

"I didn't know you swung both ways."

"I didn't either."

"How do you not know you're sexual preferences?"

"I don't know. Anyways, I have to go now. I saw inspiration walk by a minute ago."

Naruto says, "I'm hungry. I want ramen. Anyone want to join me?"

"No. I have to go get Akumaru. He's been feeling sick lately and I have to pick him up from the vet right now."

"Don't you ride Akumaru everywhere?"

"Yeah. So?"

"You're in a skirt."

Kiba looked down at his skirt then said. "God dammit!! Can this day get any worse?"

"Hey Kiba! Mom wants- oh! You're in a skirt. I so need a picture of- oh what's that?"

The boys look over at what Hana, Kiba's sister had seen. It was a table selling pictures of the boys in their skirts. And they were selling like hotcakes.

Kiba turned to Naruto. "What way do you think would be the fastest to go? Strangulation, Slitting of wrists, or calling Chouji fat?"

**Wow. Kiba's day sucks. And it's going to get worse. I'm so mean. Also, Kiba's like one of my favorite characters so I have to have him be the one with nice legs. Sorry Kiba. The guys' days get so much harder. And also I hope to have a day per chapter. You know. They have to wear the outfits for a week, 7 days so 7 more chapters. Or that's what I hope. Anyways, you're part. I've decided that I will let you pick horrible things to happen to them. So far we have Gaara and kiba done. I also know what I want to do to neji. Oh he's going to hate me. Anyways, why don't you guys give me suggestions and I'll fit them in some how. Also, even though, Gaara, Kiba, And Neji have been messed with, you can still mess with him. So yeah. Go for it. Review, fav, comment. Whatever. Gracias (thanks).**


	4. the begining of thetorture

**Alrighty. Chapter 4. I'm seriously going to try and fit a whole day into this one. Let's hope I do. Now on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I DON NOT OWN NARUTO.**

Neji looked down at his friend and teammate, Tenten who was sitting on the ground. She asked, "Seriously? Jiraya looked up Gaara's skirt?"

"Sad to say but yes. We saw it all. And we also saw Lee's."

"No way."

"Yup. It was horrible."

"I bet. At least in his jumpsuit, you don't see it all. But there it was all out."

"Yeah. It was-"

"Hey honey. What's your name? Tenten, who's your new friend?"

Neji's eyes widened in shock and fear. That was his sensei, Guy.

"Um Guy sensei this is-"

"Guy-Sensei!!"

Guy turned and looked at his favorite pupil. "Lee!! You're in a skirt!! What is going on?"

"We lost a bet. "

"Who?"

"All of the guys."

"Is that why the badass Neji Hyuuga isn't here?"

Neji closed his eyes in frustration. His sensei was so weird sometimes.

"Actually-"

"No Lee. Don't make excuses for him. Now to find out this young ladies name." He turned to face Neji whose back was turned to his sensei. "Young lady. You are very youthful. I am very youthful and we should-"

"Guy-sensei. It's me. Neji. Don't finish that sentence. Please."

"Oh."

"Do you really look that much like a girl?"

"Apparently."

Jiraya, who no one saw, looked at the young girl in the red skirt. She looked very feminine. He smiled a very perverted smile. He bet she was very good in the sack.

The young woman turned and faced Guy and Jiraya saw it was Neji. Jiraya's face fell.

**With Naruto…**

Naruto was enjoying his third bowl of ramen when he heard a very familiar voice shout, "Where is boss!? I knew we'd find you here but he's not here!! Were is he?!"

He turned to face Konohamaru.

Konohamaru looked at Naruto.

"Boss. Why are you in a skirt?"

"I lost a bet. Let this be a lesson to you; never bet a girl."

Konohamaru looked down. "Oh."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I bet Hanabi Hyuuga that you would never ever in a million years wear a skirt. I see I lost."

"What did you bet her?"

"I bet that if I won, she'd go out with Udon. And if she won… then I'd have to go out with her."

"Guess you got a date."

"Konohamaru!!! Where are you?!?!"

"Who is that?"

"Hanabi."

"Hyuuga? Hinata's sister? Why is she loud then?"

"I don't know."

"Hey Konohamaru. I see Naruto's in a skirt."

"Yeah he is."

"Guess what that means."

"I know. It means-"

"Hanabi!! What are you doing here?"

"Father! I was talking to my friends."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. It was Hiashi. They didn't like each other.

"Hanabi! Who is this girl in the skirt?"

Naruto turned around and saw Hinata. His eyes widened and his mouth got dry and his hands started sweating. Just recently, he realized he liked her.

"Naruto! Since when have you been gay?"

"Since today. I mean I'm not! I just lost a bet."

"Not surprising."

Naruto blushed and got up from his seat. He quickly turned and tried to run away except Konohamaru was there and since he didn't want to fall on top of him, he turned and trip falling on his back.

Unfortunately, for him, his skirt went up and flashed everyone his man goods.

"EWWWWW!!!!"

"BOSS!!! Cover that up!!"

"OH my goodness."

"I hate you demon!!!"

Naruto blushed bright red and he quickly pushed the skirt down covering up his goods.

He shot to his feet and took off running for his life.

**With Sasuke….**

Sasuke was sitting down on a rock in the training grounds when he noticed Ino, Sakura and the new girl there.

He was going to be raped.

Of course he was. That's why they had rope and were separating so they could attack him. Oh dear God.

He got up and quickly flounced away.

**With** **Shino**

He sat and watched as fish jumped from the water and landed back in the water. If he were a fish he wouldn't be wearing a skirt.

"Shino? Is that you?"

He looked over his shoulder and glasses at who called him. His eyes widened as they saw his father. "Oh dear God."

"Shino What-? What happened to you? Did you bet the girls again?"

"Unfortunately." He climbed to his feet.

"See what Kiba gets you into? Trouble. Now what am I going to do with you. I can't get you married off yet because what woman wants a man in a skirt? And Yana liked you."

At the mention of the girl Shino liked, his face turned bright red. Unfortunately, his jacket wasn't there to cover it. "Father-"

"Hello Mr. Aburame."

Shino's eyes widened. That was Yana. OhGodOhGodOhGod. This wasn't going to end well.

"Who is this? Your new girlfriend?"

Shino dropped his head and tried not to feel like an idiot.

"Yes it is!"

Shino's head snapped up and he looked at his father questioningly even as his father draped his arms around Shino.

"My girlfriend who is a girl. Are you still interested in my son?"

"You're acting like he's a piece of meat you're trying to sell."

"He's actually more like a bull. You know he's an amazing stud right?"

Oh his father was going to die.

Yana laughed. "He's shy though. I don't think he mixes well with the heifers." She laughed again.

Good God. They were discussing him. He glared at his father, even as he pulled him in closer.

Coincidentally, his father didn't look at him.

"Of course, that's why I like him."

Shino's father smiled over his son's head. Lucky for them both, Shino had his knees bent. "Really? Do tell."

His father wouldn't put him through that would he? Oh right of course he would.

Yana laughed and said, "Well, he was the only one who thought I could go on my own mission and come back alive. No one believed I could do it except him. Naturally, I noticed he was different."

Shino couldn't believe it. His crush was telling his father she liked him.

"YANA!!!!"

Shino and his father flinched as her mother called her home.

"Well, I've got to go." She picked something off the ground and began walking away. Faintly, she yelled, "Bye Shino!"

**With Kiba…**

Kiba glared at the ground and continued to walk down to the river. Akumaru, who was next to him, whimpered at his friend's mood.

"Hey Kiba. Or is it something else now?"

Kiba stopped walking and closed his eyes. Dear God. It was him.

"Well Kiba? Or is it Karen now?"

"I hate you."

"What did you say now, Karen?"

Kiba turned around and glared at the other boy. "I. Hate. You."

The boy smirked and said, "Be careful when you turn around. Your skirt almost flashed me your goods.

Kiba blushed as he understood what he said. "Then don't look!"

"Why not?"

"Because…Because… Because you hate me."

"On the contrary. I happen to like you a lot Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiba blushed and growled, "Well, I don't like you," and turned back around and walked away.

The other boy chuckled and responded, "Whatever, Kiba. By the way, your legs are almost as nice as your ass!"

Kiba blushed harder as he continued away.

**With Gaara…**

He sat on the ground and watched as Temari yelled at Shikamaru. Why did he put up with her? Was it because he liked her?

Shikamaru smirked perversely and asked, "You never wore them for me."

Temari blushed. "You didn't want me to."

"Not the one with the buttons. It took too long to get off."

Bingo. That's the answer. Sex. Fun.

Temari blushed again. "Can you stop? My brother is here."

Shikamaru shrugged. "He doesn't care. He probably wants a girl to be sailor moon too."

Gaara raise an eyebrow muscle. Who did he think…?

Anko walked by, stopped in her tracks and turned back to look at Gaara. Her jaw dropped as she took in the skirt and pissed off expression on his face.

"Oh no."

"Gaara? Since when have you been into drag?"

Let the torture begin.

**With Naruto…**

Naruto glared at the dirt. It was its fault entirely. It just was. He hated it. Stupid girls. Always messing things up and cheating. Grr.

"Will you teach me how to do the sexy jutsu?"

The blonde turned and looked at Sasuke. "Why do you want to learn it teme? I thought it was stupid."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes smoothed his skirt down and sat next to the blonde. "It is. However, when one is wearing a skirt, it looks far better than anything else."

Naruto realized what he said. "That's right!" He jumped up a little to quickly and…

"Dobe!!! Are you insane?! You can't move that fast you idiot!!"

The blonde jinchurriki blushed and smoothed his skirt down quickly. "Shut up!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and calmly stood. "How do you do it?"

Naruto quickly went through the motions (**a.n. / I don't know what they are.)** and Sasuke emulated him.

Soon, two girls, one with blonde pick tails and the other with blackish-bluish pick tails, stood in the sailor moon outfits.

The blonde girl laughed and said, "We look so much-"

Jiraya popped up out of nowhere and looked at the two beautiful women in front of him. He reached out and grabbed their breast.

Sasuke's eyes widened in alarm. While Naruto got upset.

"You f****n' dirty pervert!!! Let go of me!!!"

Sasuke was alarmed. He got away from the girls just to be attacked by a man. Dear God. What was wrong with his life?

"Naruto? Ah crap. I'm sorry." He removed his hand from the blonde girl's body but dragged the other girl closer.

"Naruto? Help me."

"That's Sasuke."

Jiraya looked down at the dark haired beauty in his arms. "Oh. I see." Yet he still didn't release him. "He's hot as a girl."

"And now it's time for me to disappear."

"Just change back into a guy."

Sasuke nodded and changed back.

Jiraya immediately removed his arms from him. He disappeared.

"I see being a girl isn't any better."

"Nope."

"Can we go home yet?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**go fish**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Well, there you go. Cruelty to them. Guess who was talking to Kiba? I won't tell. Also, I know I said I would put in a whole day but I couldn't. I ran out of ideas. If you've got any, let me know. I'll somehow put them in. Thank you to bomber 68 for the idea with Naruto and thank you to dumbledork for the idea of the sexy jutsu. Probably didn't think that would happen, huh. Yet again, give me ideas in the form of comments and reviews and other stuff. Gracias.**


End file.
